


Eternal

by BlvckTongue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlvckTongue/pseuds/BlvckTongue
Summary: Madara Uchiha. Yes, that was his name, you remembered.The name of the man you once hated with every little ounce of red blood running through your veins, a man you wanted to find dead on your doorstep the very next day. But as time passed, he became the one who held your heart between his hands, the very shinobi who opened back up a whole new feeling you kept locked away deep within.Now, would he crush your heart ruthlessly like a bear striking down his prey? Or, would he return the favor?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Reader, Senju Tobirama & Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past, a lovely little point in time. A time... that you want to forget.

Deep, crimson droplets of blood stained what was once immaculate wooden floors. The sound of a sword being drawn ran through your head a million times, over and over again. You gripped your teddy bear tight, holding them close to your chest. You blinked once, and you blinked twice. Trying to fully comprehend what took place before you was proving to be a challenge. Your small, five year old hands were already shaking rapidly.

Jarring red eyes scanned what used to be your home, a place you loved and cherished. A once pristine, silver katana was now covered in gore. Metallic, red droplets dripped onto the now battered floor boards. Each droplet got louder and louder, at least that's what it sounded like. You could bare no more as the sounds of footsteps shuffled within your once beautiful compound. 

Lifeless bodies laid within the rubbish—fresh, still bleeding wounds littered their skin. From afar, you scanned the torn clothes of the now insentient beings, and those beings were dear to you. They granted you with life, only to have their own taken from them so swiftly, so soon. Your parents were no more. You gazed into the eyes of your father from the position of your hiding spot in the closet. You felt tears slip from your own eyes. Those once lively, brown orbs were now sombered.

This haunting moment would soon be interrupted when a dark figure sauntered over into full view. Spiky, raven black hair shielded their face. With the mysterious individual's back facing your direction, you were just able to make out an emblem that seemed familiar—you remembered your father describing a similar image to you in the past. The moonlight shinning through the shattered windows provided just enough light for a coalesce of red and white to shimmer brightly, the allegory of a paper fan could be distinguished.

Your eyes were as wide and as full as the moon itself, but they weren't prepared for what came next. As right in that moment, the stranger lifted their head, almost in a way as if letting everyone know of their presence. Like a haughty, proud lion. That's exactly when one of those salient ruby eyes came into view... 

You had never seen such features on any mortal you have ever come across. To the illuminating blood red, and the black, distinctive symbol that embellished those orbs. Bewildering, they were. Noticeably standing out beyond the rather gloomy colors of their attire. You would _**never**_ forget those eyes, for as long as you lived. How could you forget such attributes? They were bold, and now burned into your mind. Like the painful branding of cattle.

You felt your entire body freeze right in place, the instant presence of fear now greater than before. You could feel your breathing hitch, it was too much for you to handle. You closed your eyes, feeling even more ice cold tears run down your unlined face. Your thought process almost came to a halt, you didn't even realize your hands were now covering your mouth.The sound of your teddy bear hitting the wooden floor beneath caused you to open your eyes sharply. The sound had also unfortunately caught the unwanted attention of the intruder before you.

Your was heart beating at a million miles per hour, their daunting orbs scanned the floor. Slowly making their way into your direction, you could almost feel the warmth around you leave within an instant. Everything you had experienced in your short life span was now flashing before your eyes, your own (e/c) orbs quickly hiding themselves from the monster looming before you. Every word you have spoken, all the birds that have flown by, the sounds of the nearby creek—all would soon perish, forever. The both powerful, and painful realization that _**this**_ was the end was truly setting in. 

You would never see your friends and family again, you would never feel the soft, bright green grass grace your fingertips, ever.The warmth of the bright, summer sun and the feeling of gratification you received from hugging your favorite stuffed animal would never be felt again. Never the same as you have experienced. Only the deafening sounds of stealthy, yet heavy footsteps were real. They only got louder and louder the closer they got, and soon, even they would be a distant memory, the very last one as well.

The only thing you could do now was brace for impact, brace for your own gruesome ending to occur. Waiting for the agonizing feel of a razor-sharp katana piercing your flesh could be compared to watching all five years of your life pass by. It felt so slow, but went by so fast. The worst part about it? It has only been five years. You weren't ready for this, you just didn't think this would be the ending to your story. You thought there would be dozens of chapters, hundreds of pages. Only to be severely disappointed. 

But alas, these thoughts that processed throughout your mind were abruptly interrupted.

A sound you had just heard before hand echoed beyond the ruins of your home. It was similar to the sound your dear parents cried out as you watched that damned sword impale their bodies—the sword that would soon lead to your demise too. The sounds of death, you have come to recognize them as. The sound of blood spilling onto the flooring below. And for a short moment, you thought they came from you, it was the only logical reasoning, right?

Fortunately, this little thought was swept under the mat when you felt absolutely nothing. No surging feel of pain, no agony. You almost thought your were for sure in the afterlife, that everything had gone by so quickly you hadn't felt even the slightest bit of discomfort. Yet, this would prove to be entirely wrong. There was no anguish, no ache, only fear. 

Your eyes slowly reappeared back into view. Your vision was blurry, as all one hundred tears you have shed in such a short amount of time were wiped away by a firm hand. It was so... warm... so coarse, but it was so comforting. They felt familiar to you, yet so foreign. Fear was still in control, you just couldn't bring yourself to look them in the eyes. Until they spoke your name, that is.

"(Y/N)..." they said, their voice gravelly, and rough, "...there is no need for anymore tears."

This statement alone gave you the courage to at least acknowledge their presence. Looking up at the slightest, still hiding the majority of your face, you were met with a pair of deep, black orbs. A strong jawline was easily noticeable, along with the dark brown—almost black hair that was kept out of his face with a mint green cloth. His voice was familiar. You recognized him. It was your darling cousins' father, Butsuma.

The expression on his face was almost non-existent, his eyes were narrowed. You gulped and nodded vigorously, wiping away the rest of those stray teardrops with the sleeve of your navy blue robe. You picked up your stuffed animal and held onto it tightly. That teddy bear being the only thing you had left, the only memory of your parents that wasn't blemished, the only memory of your once superb life before this catastrophe. 

Strong arms wrapped around your small figure. Butsuma's scarlet red armor felt cold against your cheek as you hesitantly laid your head against his chest. His hand resting upon your upper back, pulling you closer. You were still shaking, and the horrific sight before you only made it worst.

The intruder that took the precious lives away from your guardians was now... lifeless. No signs of breathing, no movement. Not even those crimson red eyes were visible. Their shimmering silver katana was no where to be seen either. Blood surrounded the strangers torso, a large gash on their back. Still oozing and gushing the familiar red liquid. This sight alone caused you to burry your face within Butsuma's chest, clutching your teddy bear tighter.

Why did it have to be you, you questioned yourself. Why did you have to suffer like this? It just wasn't fair in your mind, what have you done to deserve such torment? Were you being punished? But for what exactly? You even apologized for accidentally breaking that beautiful blue vase your mother held so dearly to her!

But you would never get an answer, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Story updates can be found on my writing blog for Tumblr; as well as other short little writings of mine.  
> Writing Blog • shinrv-tensei-writings  
> Naruto Blog • shinrv-tensei


End file.
